PARTWhy?
by 04daviszoe
Summary: STENDY... Partys are always fun right?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** I'm not planning to make this long, only like 2 more chapters..Reveiw if you want(:_

* * *

I could faintly hear the light breathing beside me. My face was being tickled from the stray bits of black hair. I could smell the sweet coconut, drifting up into my nose from it, This of course, was no-one other than the love of my life: Wendy Testaburger. My childhood romance, those were the good ol' days.

She was like no other girl. Other girls were never satisfied, they could complain day in day out about the most stupidest things. The other girls couldn't bare my friends, they couldn't bare low budget dates and to be honest, I couldn't bare them not being Wendy.

Wendy is the best thing that had ever happened to me. She helped me and my friends understand who we were, she could solve any problem and didn't mind if I made some stupid, dorky mistake. Without her I'm empty. I should Probably start from the beginning.

We were 14, Still unsure of ourselves and our relationship. We were walking down a long and misty road, it was around 5:30, but due to winter, it caused the night to come quicker and the daytime light to shorten. With me, being the one with the less self confidence, turned my head away and held out my hand, which to my surprise, Wendy hastily grabbed. She took my hand and the other, until she was facing me. She took a deep breath.

"Stan, I don't know about you but, I think maybe we should break up." She said solidly.

_WHAT?_

My mouth dried up. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't speak. My eyes were welling up. You can call me a Pussie, I don't care. The worst part was the next day, heck the worst part was the next three years, she's only just started talking to me a few days ago, even then it was just random meaningless conversation. It was still a start.

This is going to sound crazy, but I think the only reason why she started talking to me was because she was jealous, yes you heard right, jealous. You know why? Right after we broke up, She seemed although she had gotten over me,(after all, she was the one who broke up with me) she had dated many boys and I think that the longest relationship she had was, probably not even a month. But just recently, I started going on regular dates with Red. Wendy had never been fond with her, even when _I _was going out with her. I mean, I guess that relationship did get kind of serious. I admit , I _did _like her, I did, but I didn't love her.

She would complain about the lack of gifts I got her, and how little time we spent together, but whatever, she was nice and those were the only things she did complain about. So anyway, me, Red and Wendy had been placed in the same math class this year, so I guess Wendy saw this as a chance of pissing off Red. I was sat two seats away from Red and I was facing the opposite side of Wendy. She would laugh hardly at shit that I would say that clearly wasn't funny and pass me notes with little hearts dotted around the page, You can call this immature but when Wendy seeks revenge, she is quite the perfectionist.

Me, however was stuck right in the middle of this little game. Because it was Wendy, every note she sent was treated as though it was sent from God and would instantly put I smile on my face, Red would then come up behind me and start kissing my neck or something, I don't know, I was usually in a world of my own when I was with Wendy.

Red, in the end couldn't take it anymore and broke up with me. I guess I did feel a little sad, but now I could flirt with Wendy without getting into trouble.

"Hey, Stan," She greeted the following day after our break-up. "Where's Red, You normally walk to class with her."

"Oh yeah, we kind of broke up yesterday."

"Oh really! Oh my gosh what happened!?" She gasped. I smiled at Wendy's sudden shock to the news.

"Wait, how come your smiling?" This of course grew the grin even wider.

"Stanley Marsh, How could you be smiling at a time like this!?" Her face grew closer to mine, so our faces were almost touching. "It's almost although you're glad that you broke up." My smile faded and my face leaned in closer to Wendy's when

"STAN, Come here a second!" I groaned at the sound of Kyle's voice. I trudged over to Kyle's desk.

"Yeah, what'd you want?" I asked in a why-did-you-ruin-my-chances-again tone.

"Well, you know how it's Butter's birthday soon?"

"Uh huh,"

"Well, me and the guys were thinking how funny it would be if we got Butter's drunk!"

I smiled "Go on with the plan."

"So we were thinking about having a party at your house,"

My smile, once again faded. "Wait, what. Why Can't we do it at your house?"

"Cos dumbass, my parents wont let out the house after 8:00pm, do you really think they'll let me have a party with alcohol?"

Ok, he does have a point there. I sigh. "Fine, but don't get him too wasted, I don't want to be the once moping up his vomit in the morning, whose coming anyway?"

Kyle stood still for a moment and tapped his fingers as each name passed " Uh, lets see, Me and you obviously, Kenny, Cartman seems to think he's coming to, Clyde, Bebe, Tweek, Craig, Jimmy and Butters obviously."

I played back the names in my head. "Sure, Ok,"

"Cool," Kyle said as he started walking away. He looked over and said over his shoulder, "Oh yeah, I think Wendy might be coming too."

My eyes widened in shock. Wendy hasn't been over my house in years. In fact she doesn't even know the party's round my house anyway. This could only end badly.

Boy was I right.

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

I walked back over to my table where Wendy was currently sat, going over her calculus notes and playing with her hair, which of course, she wore wavy today which she knows I know I prefer it because when we were dating, I could never keep my hands off of it. I try to be as casual as possible.

"So, uh, are you in on Butters getting drunk tonight?"

She looked up from the notes she was reading. "Well, I know I shouldn't be its just so tempting!" She giggled. "Why are you?"

"Well I guess so, I mean, the party's been moved to my house."

Her eyes widened. "Really!? Oh my gosh, I didn't even know you were coming! This is going to be so much fun!"

"Really, you think so?"

"Sure, the more the merrier." She said. She looked from side to side. "Hey, Stan, Do you know why I like playing with random strays of hair?"

I shrug. How the hell am I supposed to know?

"It shows how I can wrap things around my little finger,"

I laughed nervously, not being sure whether or not that should be taken as a joke or threat. She leaned in closer.

"So what time am I supposed to be coming round?"

"Well, I guess that party starts at like 7:30-"

"Stan, I asked what time _I _should come round."

Grr. I hate flirty Wendy. Well I don't. I just hate it when she pushes me like this. Haha, who am I kidding? I _love _it.

"Well what time do you _want _to come round," I smirk. Now she's on been put on the spot.

She lets go of her hair and swaps playing with it, and instead, fiddles with her fingers. I can tell she's struggling, and me being the gentleman I am, step in.

"Well I guess you can come over a little earlier if you want, I mean you can help me set up before hand I don't know," I grumble. Why am I such a freakin' Pussie?

She looks up and smiles directly in my eyes. "Sure, I'll see you at 6ish,"

So it seems like this couldn't of got any better right? Well I was so excited about the whole flirting and the oh-my-good-god-I-might-actually-have-a-good-chance-of-getting-back-with-Wendy thing, I completely forgot that my parents were completely oblivious to the idea that about 30 teenagers will be attempting to get a naïve person pissed out of his head. Whilst they are already drink. The worst part? I only remembered this when Wendy arrived.

_**DingDong**_. I snapped out my day-dream to hear that sweet noise that I had been waiting to hear all day. Unfortunately, my Dad got to the door before I did.

"Oh, hi Wendy…I'm quite surprised to see you here,"

"Well, I could say the same about you." She replied.

"Huh?"

"Wendy!" I shouted as I came racing down the stairs and practically shoving my Dad at out of the way.

I grab her hand and drag her back up the stairs with me. I could feel my face burning up and I could only hope to God I hadn't turned bright red, still, I guess it's better than vomiting.

I guide her into my room and shut the door behind us. She stood still at the doorway, observing my bedroom.

"Wow I haven't been in here in a long time." She said.

I look back over my shoulder and replied "Yep…You sure haven't."

She grins at me wildly. "Can I explore!?"

I scratch the back of my neck. "Umm, sure but, I don't know what you're expecting to find."

She floats past me and walks over to my Chester drawers. She starts rummaging through the surface of it, which gives me enough time to observe how amazing she looks. Her hair, guess what? It's wavy. That had to be a good sign right? She wore purple pumps with small heels, a knee-length black dress with a leopard-print belt.

Wendy continues rummaging through my stuff when I finally realise that in the first drawer, I keep my old photo album entitled 'Good Times', it wasn't really too much to worry about, I guess. But there were quite a few pictures of me and Wendy in the back. With hearts around the pictures. And Wendy's old perfume scent sprayed on there, Shit I have to stop her!

I slowly walk towards her and lightly budge her out the way and dive into the first drawer, grabbing the photo album. Success! Until my jacket got caught on the drawer knob, tipping the whole drawer set over.

I pinch the bridge of my nose. "For the love of God." I said under my breath.

Wendy jumped instantly and stood away from the probably, now broken drawers. She looks at me and collapsed into a small fit of laughter.

Hoping she wouldn't realise, I slip the photo album underneath my bed's quilt. What I forgot was that Wendy had eyes like a bat.

"Hey, Stan.. What was that?"

"Nothing!" I replied quickly.

"Come on Stan you can show me" She said, whilst bashing her eyelashes. "You know I'm gonna' get it anyway!"

"Look, Wendy can you please just drop it,"

She continues staring at me. She folds her arms across her chest. I copy her and she smirks.

"Stan, I think you're forgetting something,"

"Oh yeah? What's that then?"

She runs over to my bed, grabbing the album and pulls it straight into her chest, although she was a cancer patient, and the album was the cure. "That I _never _give in that easy!"

"Wendy, will you please just let me have it? You know you're forgetting something too,"

"Oh really?"

"Yep," I said as pinned her up against the side of the bed, so that we were both on our knees and my arms were wrapped around her and her head was leaning back on my shoulder. But being me, I give in.

"Fine, you can have it!"

She stuck her tongue out at me and opened the book. The first picture was me and Kyle in 2nd grade eating ice-creams. Those were days Kyle hadn't heard of hair straightners, which made me as well as Wendy giggle. I turned my back on the rest. I don't even want to see her reaction to my OCD of mine and Wendy's past. As soon as the laughing died down, I knew she'd gotten to our section.

"Stan…Come here a second."

"Do I have to?" I reply, still facing away from her.

"Yeah," She replied softly.

I walk over to her, facing the blue carpet. "What's up?"

"This is cute," She said holding the album in my face, just long enough for me to study it. Sure enough, it's me and Wendy, Probably one of the last ones taken before our break-up.

I sit down beside her and she crosses her legs. "I can't believe you still have these."

"Yeah well, you know."

She leaned against me and leant her head on my chest. "Do you look at these often?"

"Well, I haven't for a while." This was true though. It had been _weeks. _

"I'm glad you kept them." She whispered in my ear. She moved her hand on top of mine and I linked them together. She closed her eyes and I grinned. That grin soon faded when I heard my dad downstairs that reminded me that there's going to be a party in this house in an hour.

Why does this world conspire us to be apart?

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** _One more chapter ;)_ **P.S. Thankyou reviewers, I orginially wasn't planning on posting this today cos I thought I'd be too depressed** _(My Favourite person in the whole world, Kurt Cobain, Took his life today in 1994),_ **But reviewes are encouraging, Thankyou(:**

* * *

I groan. There are way too many hassles in life. Is having a party really worth it? I mean, this could be my only chance with Wendy. Decisions, decisions.

"So, uh, Wendy…Are you looking forward to the party?"

"I guess…I'm not gonna lie, I was more excited _before_ I found out it was round your house."

I stare at her blankly. _What the hell?_

"What, why?" I say with a slightly stern face.

"I don't know, I guess I was in a really hyper mood when I got invited, now I'm in a kind of lazy mood, I guess I don't really feel like it now."

"Well, we could always bail," I suggest lightly.

"Urgh, lets just see where fate takes us," She says whilst letting go of my hand. "Besides, I'm not done exploring!"

As she stands up, she ruffles my hair and walks over to my full-length mirror and studies her reflection. She tilts her head to one side.

"Why do guys always have full-length mirrors in their bedroom?"

"So we can stare at ourselves naked." I joke. Kinda.

I stand up and walk closer to Wendy so she could then see me as well as herself in the reflection. She notices, and turns around.

"That's disgusting, why would you need to see what you look like naked!?"

"Why not!" I shot back.

She starts giggling to herself.

"What's so funny now?"

She points to the floor and her finger directs me to a 'Meet Miley Cyrus' CD on the floor.

"Oh dear." She says shaking her head as she picks it up.

"Ha-ha, very funny, I think you should be aware that I have a sister and I am the only one that has a decent stereo player that doesn't live in the sitting room."

She turns herself back to her reflection. "You're cute."

"Really? You think so?"

"Mmm, especially your eyes."

Ok, I _don't _mean to brag but, I do kinda like my eyes, they're pretty big and they're a rare grey/green colour.

I smile. "You have beautiful eyes too."

"Aww, you're just saying that because I said it to you."

"No way!" I argued. "You have _way _too may good features about you, Wendy."

"Thanks…It means a lot coming from you." She smiled softly.

I see her in the mirror come up behind me and wrap her arms around my waist.

"You know Stan, I really missed you."

I turn around and face her.

"I missed you too."

She removes her hand from my waist, and instead, chooses to wrap them around my neck. She starts playing with the back of my hair. Being a few inches taller, I look down at her. She stands on her tip-toes and lightly pecks me on the cheek. But at that moment, it just wasn't enough.

Eagerly, I lightly grab her wrist and bring her down with me to the floor. I stare deeply into her light emerald green eyes. She takes hold of my chin and I take hold of on side of her delicate, soft cheek. With both of our eyes closed, I kiss her with a small force and let our tongues take control. We suddenly pull away when we hear the voice of my Dad.

"Stan, we're going to visit your Grandpa in the hospital, do you want to come?"

"Umm, I'm kind of busy right now, so thanks, but no thanks."

"We'll were going to be staying there overnight, considering your Grandpa wont settle for any hospital unless it's in Denver."

Wendy looks at me with excited eyes. "That means we _can_ have the party after all!" She claps.

The joys…

I hear a slam as the front door shuts. I'm alone with Wendy.

"It's 6:30." I announce. Wendy gives me a weird stare. "So we've got quite a long time until the party." She continues to look at me weirdly. "So we're alone in a house with no parents whatsoever until tomorrow with free time on our hands." Her eyes widen.

"Yeah, we really need to get organised!" she says rushing out my room. For a girl as smart as her, she really has no common sense. She stops at mid-way at my doorway. "Aren't you coming?"

"Sure, yeah. I'll be down in a sec." She skips out and I'm left with the half open photo album on the floor. I pick it up and put it in it's drawer; where it belongs.

"Stan!" Wendy calls. "Where's your alcohol?" _SHIT. There is none. Haha the perfect excuse for not having the party!_

"Oh my God, I forgot to get my sister to pick me up some!"

I heard a gasp. "Stan! How could you!?" She stomps back up the stairs and re-enters my room. "It's like, you weren't planned for this." She laughed.

I stared at the floor and her laughing then died down. "You were planned for this, right?"

Well…In my defence, I only got ordered to have this stupid retarded party (Which, may I add, I wasn't even invited to), was because this was the only place available and I didn't even know about it until yesterday.

"You know what," She said. "Fuck the party, _We_ can have fun by ourselves_."_

I gulped.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: **Last Chapter...Have Fun 33 _

* * *

"So, Uh, Do you want something to eat?" I ask hesitantly.

"Nope." Wendy replied as she tightened her arms around my neck and pulled me in, close to her chest. "Do you love me?" she whispered.

Was that some sort of trick question? No. What in the world would make her think that? The moping? The staring? The stalking? Of course I was in love with her! I always have been and to be perfectly honest, I believe I always will be. I know that does sound corny, But I have kinda pictured us together, as children, with _our _children, growing old together, so yeah. Just a small crush.

I remove her arms from my neck. "Wendy," I said slowly. "I've been in love with you for nearly all my life, Up until now, I've never been happier. I don't know why you've just suddenly started liking me again, but whatever the reason…I still will love you."

I smile crossed her face. "You wanna know why I started paying attention to you all of sudden?"

"Sure, I mean, an explanation would be nice."

She giggled. "Well, up until you started going out with Red, I guess I kind of forgot about you, don't take that the wrong way, I guess I was just caught up in schoolwork or something I don't know. But when you were with Red, I saw how you had matured, I mean, you weren't a shy little kid anymore-"

"Wendy Testaburger!" I interrupted. "Are you saying you were jealous of Red!?"

"STA-AN! You're making it sound a lot worse than it really is!" She chuckled.

It was my time to swoop. "Oh, I'm sorry, do you forgive me?" I over exaggerated my plead.

She tutted. "I suppose I'll have to."

"So were cool?"

She nodded quickly. "What should we do?"

I smirk. "I have an idea."

We both stay silent as I lead her into my room. I begin kissing her tenderly, as I gently stroke her cheek, whilst she has her hands caught up in my really-needs-a-good-cut-hair. My hands begin to move further down as I reach and unclip her bra. She silently giggles as she lifts up underneath my black shirt and starts groping my chest.

"Damn, Stan. Don't you eat or something? Its just skin and bones."

Well. They say when people go through break-ups they tend to loose weight. But come on. I was a wreck without Wendy so what the fuck did she expect?

"Wendy, I'm friends with Cartman. You don't get a chance to eat when he's around." I lied. Partly. Cartman was a bigger scavenger then Kenny sometimes. I guess Wendy's remark did kind of offend me. But oh well. I'm gonna have the best sex I'll ever have with the girl who has had me aroused for years, so I let it go.

We continued to explore each other mouths when-

"Mhmm." Wendy moaned.

_Holy mother of fuck. She's waking up. Shit. _

What am I supposed to do? Should I pretend to be asleep? Should I talk to her? Should I kiss her? Oh there's no fucking use. I'm Stan Marsh. The biggest goddamn pussy on the planet. I decide on wussing out, like always, and pretend to be asleep.

She turns over so she's facing me.

"Stan…How long have you been awake?" She slurs.

I open one eye. "How long have you known I've been awake?" I smile, expecting to get a giggle. But I get nothing. Oh God. This is going to be the part like in the movies where the chick gets up and realises what a regretful thing she's done and walks out.

"What have you been doing?" She asks, whilst sitting up, still gripping onto the blanket to cover up her bare breasts.

I look up and her, tilting my head slightly. "Thinking." Came my simple reply.

She blows her side fringe out of her face. "Oh yeah about what?"

"Stuff."

"Well don't stop on my account." She bends down and reaches my black shirt from last night and holds it up in front of me. "Do you mind if I borrow this?"

"No, go for it." I say as reach over and grab my cell off of the unit beside my bed. I sit up and my eyes widened as I read _42 new messages _and _26 missed calls from Kyle. Shit! He's gonna kill me!_

_Wendy comes over to me and jumps onto my lap and hugs me by the waist. "What's up? You look scared. Do I look really bad cos' it's first thing in the morning or is it something to do with Kyle?"_

_I shake my head. "Nothing, Sweet." I say as I plant a kiss on her cheek. _

_Who needs partying when you've got love?_

_END!_


End file.
